


in the sea of people (there i found you)

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bassist Jongin, Fluff, M/M, Rock Band EXO, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: au where your heart glows when you meet your soulmate. kai's glows in the middle of the concert & kyungsoo got dragged by fanboy jongdae to exo's concert.





	in the sea of people (there i found you)

**Author's Note:**

> taken from kaisooprompts again mehehe

Kyungsoo has no escape.

He’s not a fan of rock, but unfortunately his bestfriend Jongdae is. He knows EXO. It’s the popular rock band liked by teenagers and well, adults, like Jongdae.  You’ll hear their songs blasting on the radio, T.V, music stores, they’re like the Fall Out Boy Korean version band—as Jongdae would always remind him.

And a big no. No, he doesn’t listen to their songs at all, but he kind of liked one despite the ear cringing sound of electric guitar and drums. Title track Universe is okay. It’s one of their good rock ballads and sometimes Kyungsoo doesn’t mind hearing it over the radio when he drives home. But if you asked him if he has tried to listen to their albums, the answer is no. A default no. He doesn’t even plan to try or else he’d risk harming his ears from their ear-splitting sound music.

Jongdae also has tried his best to drag him to his fandom, but fails.

However, one evening, Jongdae calls and asks, “Kyungsoo! Please buy the ticket of Sehun! He won’t be able to watch the concert with me on Saturday. Please, please, Kyungsoo have mercy on me. I know you’re not a fan but I don’t want to go to the concert alone.”

Kyungsoo rubs his temple and sighs, “You’re lucky I’m your bestfriend.”

Jongdae shrieks. “Is that a yes??!”

Kyungsoo is lying on his stomach on his bed, watching a movie on his iPad. He clicks the pause button first, lifts up his legs in the air and swings them. “I’ve got nothing to do on Saturday and I don’t want anyone to see you talking to yourself like a retard after the concert. I know you very well, Jongdae.”

“I don’t talk to myself! How could you say that?”

Kyungsoo snorts, suppressing his laughter. “Sehun told me you did when he left you for awhile for a bathroom break after the concert. You were chanting nonstop how good looking Baekhyun is up close.”

“Oh my god, he told you that?”

“See? You really do talk to yourself when you get alone.”

“Fine, fine. Yes, I do. But feels man! The feels!! How can I not talk to myself when my feels for EXO and Baekhyun alone are up the roof? Dude, it’s crazy, you can’t blame me.” He explains. Jongdae exhales. “So you’re going with me, right?”

“Yup, but only if you treat me food on that day. Free food for lunch and dinner? How’s that sound?”

Jongdae snorts. “This is why you never get to have abs, you glutton!”

Kyungsoo scoffs at that and resumes the drama he’s watching. “Who needs abs when I’m perfectly fine with my s-curves, fat ass and fluffy cheeks? Having abs is ew, Jong. I’m hanging up.”

He cuts the line and reads Jongdae’s quick message. Information of Sehun’s bank account for money transfer.

Kyungsoo thanks god for giving him an enough salary to survive or else he’d be broke early this month.

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is clad in his grey hoodie, black cap (yet his hoodie is on), black pants, black Nike shoes. He’s a Nike guy. Nike should sponsor for his clothes for being a loyal customer. On the other hand, Jongdae is wearing a merch t-shirt, jeans, and red shoes.

They arrived thirty minutes before the concert to avoid collision with the other excited fans as per Jongdae’s suggestion.

Now that they have arrived inside the arena, vip standing tickets are what they have, they settle away from the fans squeezing each other (most are teenage girls in kitty or bunny ears), holding banners and led lights. They came to the concert ready and fully equipped of things that could make their idols turn their eyes to them.

Jongdae too has a banner, but exclusively for Baekhyun only. He bought it from a fansite that also includes a mini photobook and photocards. Jongdae’s love for Baekhyun is too much that he had even bought some fanmade dolls of him and fanart books.

Jongdae is one example of a dedicated and loyal stan.

Fifteen minutes before the concert starts, Kyungsoo watches the VCR being flashed on the big screen at the center of the stage. Everyone is screaming at the top of their lungs when their idols are flashed on the screen.

The whole arena is full of fans that Kyungsoo has to bear with the loud noise that reach his ears. He’s not a fan of noise. He’d rather lose his hearing than his sight because he noise doesn’t help him relax at all. But this day is an exception. He promised Jongdae to accompany him to this concert and as a good bestfriend he is, he bears with the loud noise in respect for the fans and EXO itself. Besides, he’ll get to here Universe again later. It really is his jam.

The lights flick off. Smoke comes from the stage and everyone is screaming out excitedly, until the shouting turns to a chant of “EXO! EXO!” repeatedly.

Jongdae flicks on his lightstick and so everyone else. The silver ocean Jongdae has been telling him since lunch is beautiful. He’s not really exaggerating about it. It’s right in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes now and he can’t help but be in awe. The lights look like fireflies flying around, though the difference is the lightsticks don’t fly at all, but it’s close to that kind of beauty Kyungsoo witnessed with his grandpa when they went to the forest in the middle of the night to see the fireflies’ mating season.

“Kyungsoo! They’re here!!” Jongdae screams to his ear and he’s right. The band is right in front of them in their glory and the music starts where everyone starts singing with the band with all their hearts.

Goosebumps crawl on Kyungsoo’s skin witnessing the start of this concert. He’s never been a fan of any artists, but a fan of some music pieces, and yet, being here, with these supportive EXO-Ls, fire sparks within him, an indescribable feeling.

His eyes flick at every member of the band. The drummer Chanyeol, Yixing the lead guitarist, Baekhyun the vocalist and then—

“Oh my god, Jongin is singing this time! This is unexpected!” Jongdae shakes his arm in wild surprise. Kyungsoo can even hear some of the fans talking about Jongin singing and—

“Oh my god,” Jongdae gasps, hand on his mouth. More murmurs spouted from the fans around and when Kyungsoo turns to the band on stage, that’s when he sees it.

The band is about to stop their song, but their vocalist Baekhyun shakes his head, so they continue with the song.

Jongin, meanwhile, is glowing.

His chest glows, bringing everyone make a noise of wonder.

“Fuck!” Jongdae cusses. Kyungsoo flinches from how uncalled that was for. His eyes dart at Jongdae who stares at him in utter shock, lips parted that has Kyungsoo’s heart rabbit faster against his ribcage.

“Jong—are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks because Jongdae stares for far too long it’s giving him the nerves.

The band is at lost in their music.

Jongin looks at his chest in disbelief, shell shocked from the unexpected occurrence.

“Y-You’re glowing, Kyungsoo. Your heart...” a dramatic pause. At the same time, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened in its full size. “Your heart is glowing!” Jongdae exclaims out loud, gaining the attention of everyone in the arena, even also the band that stopped their song for awhile, all their heads turn at Kyungsoo’s direction.

“I-I’m glowing.” It took himso long to absorb what had just happened. He can’t believe it! Out of all the places he’d meet his soulmate, it would be in a concert of his best friend’s favorite band. And it’s with the bassist Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo keeps still. One thing he’s not used to is having the attention of many people. Never had he attracted lots of eyes like this before. He’s both nervous and embarrassed at the same time, especially right in front of the infamous EXO band. This is quite much for him to handle in a day.

And the concert just started. Yet, here he is, standing a distance away from his soulmate, feeling the magnetic pull the man has to him. It’s very strong and his mom and dad are right. These people around him who has been telling him things are not exaggerating at all. Just like how Jongdae told him about how beautiful the silver ocean is every concert, and now, his mom and dad’s reminder rings in his ears, in his head, “Once you meet that person, the pull is stronger you’ll never get away from it.”

Enthralled and delighted, he casts Jongin a big smile. Jongin returns it with an equal size of a smile, but also with a wave of his hand.

“You lucky bitch! Kim Jongin is your soulmate! I’m so happy for you!” Jongdae smacks his back so hard, the blow got Kyungsoo almost tumbling away, but instead of retaliating, Kyungsoo laughs happily and stares right back at Jongin once again.

“I’ll wait for you at the backstage later, soulmate.” He says into the mic.

Every fan around gives Jongin a big smile and a congratulatory greeting.

Meeting your soulmate is the highest form of event before marriage.

Guess, Kyungsoo has to live with the noise from now on. But even so, he’ll fill the silence that Jongin might seek if he needs one.

Noise and silence, opposites attract.

 

-

 

Their hearts are still glowing. It can light a dark alleyway if they want it to.

They’re sitting on the bench right after the concert backstage near the vending machine. Jongdae is one lucky twerp for having the chance to meet the other EXO members in the dressing room after the soulmate event.

Nervous and a little awkward because Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say and do at times like this, they stay in silence, except for their movements that create noise.

“D-Did you...” It’s apparent how nervous Jongin is too about this. “Did you enjoy the concert, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo nibbles on his lower lip, nodding. “I-I did.”

Jongin hums. “I’m glad.”

“You’re very awesome!” Kyungsoo perks up, chuckles, but pouts in embarrassment afterwards. He rubs his nape sheepishly and wrings his hands on his lap.

“Thank you.” Jongin scoots closer, but not too much, just an inch that Kyungsoo can feel his warmth radiating towards him.

The pull exists. It’s stronger than he imagined him to be once they’re close to each other.

“You sing well too.” Kyungsoo continues raining the boy with compliments while stealing brief glances at him, but avoiding Jongin’s eyes.

“Thanks,” Jongin chuckles timidly. “And your friend said you’re not even a fan and you’re here.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hide the truth. “I only like the song Universe. I’m not really a fan of rock music.”

“Funny, but Universe is my most favorite too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Kyungsoo giggles, his face reddening. “Maybe it’s because we’re soulmates.”

“Well, if you like dogs?”

“I do! I have two toy poodles! Meokmul and Hoochoo!” Kyungsoo exclaims excitedly. His body finally faces Jongin’s.

Jongin beams. “I have three. Janggu, Jangga and Monggu. Guess what breed?”

Kyungsoo taps his finger on his lips. “Don’t tell me, toy poodles too?”

The bassist grins boyishly. It’s so beautiful Kyungsoo stares exactly at Jongin’s mouth more. “For real?”

Even their eyes mirror each other’s glowing hearts on their chests.

“For real,” Jongin affirms.

“D-Do...” he gulps down. His heart is beating erratically. “Do you love eating?” He’s practically thinking of his likes to test this.

Jongin laughs. A melodious laugh like the first few notes of the classical music he listens too when he drives home from work.

“I do.” Jongin moves closer, their faces an inch closer.

“How about silence?” Kyungsoo breathes in Jongin’s scent.

“Definitely.” Jongin assures. “How about noise, Kyungsoo? Do you like it?”

Kyungsoo doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t mind. Besides, having you meet your soulmate doesn’t always mean that both of you have to have the same kind of interests.

“I don’t.” A confession. Jongin just laughs and gazes into his expectant eyes. “But who cares if we have likes that differ?”

“I don’t mind too. I sleep with my boxers on though.”

“Just a big shirt for me.”

They laugh in harmony. A smile so sweet.

“Why are we relying on our likes when fate has already decided that we’re soulmates?” Jongin tells, picking up Kyungsoo’s small and soft hand and entwines it with his.

Kyungsoo squeezes the rough and calloused fingers of the bassist. “You started it.”

“You went along with it.”

Laughter fills the empty hallway.

"I'll make you our fan in a week," Jongin says.

"What if I'm already a fan of yours? Would you still make me become a fan of your band?" Kyungsoo raises a challenging brow. A sassy move.

"If you're already my fan then that's enough. You're my soulmate."

"Mine too." Kyungsoo claims and they stare at each other's glowing chests for awhile.

“But you know what I'm 100% sure of? We’ll complete each other, Kyungsoo. We'll complete each other despite some of our differences because that’s what are soulmates for, completing and making each other whole.” Jongin presses his lips on Kyungsoo’s lips where magically, the lights turn off, but the glowing light, the strongest one as they bond as one, illuminates the entire hallway.

Meeting your soulmate is really the happiest of all. The adults didn't lie about it.


End file.
